


In Which Sans Meets Foxy and TV Dates Ensue

by Pixel_Shipper



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, this is not a serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Shipper/pseuds/Pixel_Shipper
Summary: Sans is the new nightguard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and he's starting his second night. Foxy comes out on the second night. Poorly written and OOC shipping ensues.





	In Which Sans Meets Foxy and TV Dates Ensue

Sans groaned. Why had he ever taken this job? Sure, Papyrus loved the animatronics, but this place gave him the creeps. It was only his second night on the job, and he already regretted it.  
The phone guy’s voice came through, just like the first night. Foxy the pirate? Huh. Probably going to try to kill him like the others, but something about that sounded… well, foxy. ;)  
Sure enough, while keeping the bunny and the chicken away was about as easy as before, he now had the added difficulty of keeping an eyesocket on the fox. Well, tibia honest, the hard part wasn't looking at the fox. It was looking at things that weren't the fox. Because damn, that was one foxy fox.  
It didn't take too long before Sans decided that what the hell, letting the fox in wouldn't kill him, right? The phone guy had said the animatronics would think he was an endoskeleton, right? He at least had the skeleton part.  
Pretty soon, Foxy arrived at his door.  
“hey there, bro,” said Sans. “wanna hang out, catch a show or something?”  
“Screeee,” said Foxy, which meant, “Sure Sans, I'd love that!”  
“great. it's a date. if you can call off your friends there, i can probably pull something up on the security cameras.”  
“Screeee?” How? That doesn't make any sense.  
“mmmmmagic.”  
After a few minutes, they were all set. Sans and Foxy leaned back and enjoyed reruns of anime and The Immortal and the Restless together. The end.


End file.
